


Something I Want

by AlecWrites



Series: MatsuAkaTeruTen Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Neopronouns, Trans Akaashi Keiji, hearingimpaired!matsukawa, te/tim/ter/terself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: “I’m in,” Matsukawa says and Tendou is crying again. This time it’s harder, and this time they all know that he’s not sad. He’s not worried, he’s happy.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Matsukawa Issei/Tendou Satori/Terushima Yuuji
Series: MatsuAkaTeruTen Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568410
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Something I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever started something and had no idea where it was headed? That's how this started. I hope you enjoy!

Matsukawa’s eyes open slowly. His neck felt stiff, and as he tilted his head around to loosen the creaks in his neck he expected sound to flood through his ears. The morning sing-song of the birds, or the loud shuffling of Yuuji doing his morning workout, or maybe running water from the shower, but there was complete silence. Matsukawa blinked several times before actually opening his eyes, when he did he stared up at the ceiling momentarily, just trying to ground himself after coming up from a nights sleep. His fingers instinctually moved to his ears, where he then realizes he doesn’t have his hearing aids on, when he turns his head he notices his hearing aids sitting idly on the nightstand beside him. He reaches for them and fastens them onto his ears before sitting up in bed. When his body weight shifts, he notices movement beside him, and he turns to see Keiji sleeping beside him. Her eyelids are closed over her eyes and she’s breathing softly, comfortably. Matsukawa shifts the blanket off of him, exposing more of Keiji’s body. Ever since Keiji had started her hormone treatments, she’s becoming curvy and filling out in all the right places. Matsukawa can’t help but admire her beauty as she sleeps, noticing the large button-down that she’s wearing, that clearly belongs to him. He can’t help but point out the fact that she isn’t wearing anything else. Matsukawa resists the urge to look at the rest of her beautiful body, to remain respectful. A soft sigh escapes the surface of Keiji’s lips, and Matsukawa moves a hand to trace against Keiji’s bottom lip. It’s a soft gentle motion, something affectionate. 

He gets off the bed, clearly able to hear the sounds of Yuuji’s morning routine, followed by the sound of the blender, Tendou most likely preparing Yuuji a protein shake. Matsukawa heads for the shower, stripping off the clothes he wore to bed and placing them into the bathroom hamper. The shower eases the tension in his neck and erases a few knots in his shoulder blades. He’s able to stretch easier once he’s out of the shower. Allowing his blood to flow better through his tight muscles. Matsukawa dresses quickly, simply. In comfortable clothes. Not planning on leaving the house today. He walks back over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it he can’t help but move his fingers gently across Keiji’s temple. She’s breathing slowly, peacefully, and Matsukawa would do anything to allow her to stay just like that all day long. However, if she isn’t woken up, she’ll feel like she hasn’t been productive and become very cranky about that fact. 

“Keiji,” Matsukawa whispers in a soft voice, so quiet he was barely able to hear himself. Matsukawa clears his throat and tries again, this time louder. “Keiji.”

Keiji stirs slightly, she notices someone's presence and her hand snakes around Matsukawa wrist, a soft smile reaches her features. “Issei…” she mumbles. The simple name, the small word filled with such emotion Matsukawa is almost overcome with adoration, he bites the inside of his cheek to hold himself back from attacking the poor innocent human. 

“Yeah babe, it’s me, I think you should get up now,” Matsukawa is speaking clearer now. Not worried about disturbing Keiji’s sleep considering that she’s already half awake. She furrows her brows slightly and a quiet whine escapes her. 

“I don’t want to.”

“I know you don’t, but if you don’t wake up now, you’re gonna blame one of us later,” Matsukawa reasons, and the grip on his wrist tightens, and Matsukawa smiles. He has to wait a brief moment before Keiji is sitting herself up on her elbow, using Matsukawa’s arm for support. Matsukawa watches the way his shirt falls off of Keiji’s shoulder, exposing the smooth creamy skin underneath. Once again, he holds himself back as Keiji rubs her eyes to wake herself up. 

“Why does it smell like artificial chocolate?” Keiji asks, blinking still trying to wake herself up.

“Probably Yuuji’s protein shakes?” Matsukawa offers, and Keiji looks up at him, almost like she doesn’t understand before nodding slowly. “You might want to put some clothes on, post-workout Yuuji can be a little riled up. The adrenaline and all,” Matsukawa suggests. He honestly is looking out for her, however, adrenaline or not anyone would think Keiji looked absolutely beautiful like this. 

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Keiji says managing a wink. 

“Whatever, your funeral,” Matsukawa says getting up off the bed and heading for the door. As much as he wants to, he doesn’t turn around as he leaves the room. He’s pretty sure that Keiji is going to heed his warning. Of course, when he leaves the room. He’s greeted with a shirtless Terushima Yuuji doing pull-ups on their bathroom door frame. For absolutely no reason at all Matsukawa stands to watch for a few moments. Matsukawa can see sweat flick from ter forehead as te lifts terself in the air. The strain in ter arms is what's the most capturing. The most distracting. The competitive part of him has half a thought to tell tim to get down and let him try. Seeing if he can beat ter record. Terushima gives a short laugh when te notices Matsukawa watching tim. 

“See something you like?” Yuuji asks with a pleasant smile.

“Indeed,” Matsukawa says giving tim a side glance as he walks away. Luckily, the only thing that Tendou had prepared wasn’t just a protein shake, it was basically an entire breakfast feast. Which meant something was potentially wrong. Usually, Tendou wasn’t one to make so much food unless he was anxious. There were probably about 40 pancakes, and don’t get him started on the strips of bacon. Of course, the food was beautifully prepared. Tendou is a lot of things, and an incredible cook is probably one of his best qualities. Other than that beautiful smile when Matsukawa does this. Issei moves around the counter to wrap his arms around Tendou’s waist to hold him to him, pressing gentle kisses up and down his neck. Tendou giggles and the sound is so heart-stopping that you could hear Terushima stop doing pull-ups just to listen. Of course, once Tendou pushed him away, Teru’s pull-ups resumed. Matsukawa gave him a gentle smile, the first step to get him to talk. Tendou wasn’t having it and when an opportunity for distraction presented itself Tendou took it. Keiji came out of the room at the moment. Still wearing Matsukawa’s shirt, but she was wearing a pair of leggings that didn’t really help diminish any of her beauty. Each person in the room felt their breath leave them all at the same time. 

“Morning babe,” Yuuji says, voice slightly strained. 

“Take a break,” Keiji replies, and almost immediately Yuuji jumps down and Matsukawa rolls his eyes. He’s never able to do that. However Terushima moves wherever Keiji wants tim, it’s a strong power, in truth Matsukawa is terrified. Keiji and Yuuji move to the counter, pulling up stools. At once Tendou hands Yuuji ter shake, Keiji an orange juice and Matsukawa a cup of coffee. It’s honestly sweet, this routine. When did they get to this level of comfort? Domestic bliss? Matsukawa wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Matsukawa prepared plates for everyone. Knowing to give Teru the most protein, and giving Keiji like ⅛ of ter food. Tendou and Matsukawa got normal portions, and they mainly ate quietly. Terushima was unable to talk as te were scarfing down food so fast. 

“Slow down,” Keiji said under her breath, and Yuuji slowed down and began eating slower. Tendou giggled and Teru shot him a look, then shortly after stuck his tongue out at him. The gesture was childish and sweet. It was them. 

-

The day continued similarly to the morning. Tendou dodging and avoiding all of Matsukawa knowing glances, now, of course, Keiji was involved her hyper observation was able to snuff out conflict. Tendou usually wasn’t one to hold things back, he was always very confident in the fact that he knew what he wanted, and wasn’t afraid to speak his mind. It did occur to him that he had the potential of hurting others with his words, but sometimes it was too late. So when Tendou was hesitating or holding back it was like a bad omen. A bad sign for all of them, it predicated a storm, and the only way to categorize the storm was to find out everything they could about it. Whatever was wracking Tendou’s mind was definitely big, he avoided being in a room alone with either Keiji or Matsu. It came to a point where even Yuuji was starting to sense that something was off. Te may have not been able to identify it as fast, but it was easy to tell when Tendou began to get frustrated, that he had to dodge and weave through his own home. Almost had a difficult time simply taking a piss because Matsukawa decided to stand in his way. It was evident that even Tendou was getting tired of saying “nothing is wrong”. When at the end of the day, they found him in bed. His red hair was the only color that contrasted against the white bedsheets. There was a gentle sniffing coming from underneath the blanket and that’s all Matsukawa needed to hear to storm the bedroom. They left the light off, and Matsukawa, Yuuji, and Keiji all crept into the bed, underneath the blankets and snuggled around Tendou. They were silent, all of them. They didn’t allow Tendou to cry alone, the three of them could never let either of them be alone. Not truly alone, and definitely not during a time one of them could feel such pain. Pain where they had to close themselves off in fear of what their partners must think. That’s what Matsukawa gathered from today, all of today. The day was playful but it was tense, it was full of affectionate kisses, some even sensual. Heart-whelming moments, but others were serious. Sometimes it seemed like Tendou was uncomfortable and he would make an excuse to leave the room. Neither of them wanted to see him like that. That’s the last thing they wanted. It was all communicated through their body language, the way they huddled around him without asking questions, without saying anything. It made Tendou cry harder. As it usually did, everyone managed to cry harder, release their emotions easier when there was support. That’s what happened when Matsukawa broke down, his partners came for him and his heart broke even more. Each piece was entrusted to them, and they built him back up. Yuuji, Keiji, Satori, they all meant the world to Matsukawa, and he wanted to display that to them. To Tendou, now in his moment of need.

“I want a baby,” Tendou says quietly. 

No one really moves, but neither of them freezes either. All of their breath is steady, calming. The whole bunch seems to relax at the admittance. 

“Me too,” Keiji says quietly afterword, into Tendou’s spine where her lips brush as she speaks. Matsukawa doesn’t know what to say, or what to think. He had never really considered having kids, whether his partnership was different or not. But he didn’t see it as impossible, actually, he would definitely see himself raising a child with these fools. All of them would completely lose themselves in this kid, just like they lost themselves in each other. It was a wonderful thing to know individuality, and still be a part of something larger, something stronger.

“I’m down with that,” Yuuji says moments later. And now it was left to him. At this moment, he would have to decide. They would go through a lot of difficulty and hardship. Probably a lot of hurting and sadness, but they’ve overcome all of that in the past. It’s not that he doesn’t want a kid. He could have a kid, he could raise a son or daughter with Teru, Keiji, and Satori. He could see himself being a father. It was clear in his mind at this point. The words in his mind are stronger than anything before. He was easily forming a plan and predicting multiple outcomes. He had already decided that he was all in with this bunch years ago. What was there to lose?

“I’m in,” Matsukawa says and Tendou is crying again. This time it’s harder, and this time they all know that he’s not sad. He’s not worried, he’s happy. His anxiety was shared, and he wasn’t alone. He was blind to think so. Matsukawa is moving his hand into his hair gently, stroking through the length of his red locks. Keiji is soothing her fingertips over his side, bringing calming chills up his spine. And Yuuji is breathing with him, regulating his breath with his, bringing him out of his state of discomfort. All of them, surrounding him, therefor him completely. Matsukawa thinks that having a baby, with this much support just given through lovers, that this kid is going to be the most spoiled kid in history.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly and vastly appreciated!!!


End file.
